


Your Smile is a Gunshot, and Baby, I'm Bleeding Love

by Bloodysyren



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Confessions, First Time, Flirting, Hair Pulling, M/M, Nipple Licking, Shameless, handjobs, two knuckles deep, wet for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Summary: Dan and Arin hang out on Halloween with nothing else to do. Are my feelings taking this too far?
Relationships: Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

It was Halloween night and for once in his life Arin didn't have anywhere to go. He palmed his phone and texted Dan:

_Hey man, you busy? Mind if I come over?_

_Not busy at all. Come on over._

Arin pounded the two flights of stairs up to Dan's apartment and knocked hesitantly on the door. He heard a light shuffle and the lock clicked.

Dan was standing there, looking like a dream. That ever-present grin slathered across his mouth like a lover's sure kiss. Arin ran a hand through his hair and his eyes darted to Dan's face.

"Hey." He murmured.

"Hey, yourself." Dan's easy smile made Arin's heart race. Dan stepped aside to let him in.

The loft was cozy. The lights were down and candles were on nearly every surface. It was ethereal and soft. Arin felt like he was stepping into a movie.

"What have you been up to? Holding sacrifices and séances?" Dan's laugh tinkled behind him and he saw that gorgeous midnight blue bass resting against the couch.

"Just practicing. I didn't have anywhere to go tonight and I was feeling a little..."

"Melancholy?" Arin offered. Dan smirked and sat on the couch, picking up his bass again.

"Something like that." Dan fingered the strings and adjusted his amp a little. Arin sat on the rug, the coffee table between them. He felt more secure that way. Secure from what? Affection? Love? Why did he feel the need to always put up barriers between them?

"Mind if I play you something I've been working on?"

"Go for it." Arin rested his elbows on the coffee table and put his head on his arms, closing his eyes. He wasn't sure if Dan wanted to be looked at, but he knew that he always felt self-conscious when someone watched him practice.

Arin heard the soft low hum of the bass as Dan fingered the strings, the instrument seeming to purr beneath his hands like a tamed beast. The deep sounds were resonating through his chest and he lay on the floor in a relaxed pose, closing his eyes. Letting the music wash over him. It was a calming ocean of noise.

And then Dan started to sing.

"Don't look don't look" the shadows breathe  
Whispering me away from you  
"Don't wake at night to watch her sleep  
You know that you will always lose  
This trembling  
Adored  
Tousled bird mad girl"  
But every night I burn  
But every night I call your name  
Every night I burn  
Every night I fall again

The sound was deep and sultry. Dan's voice had such a varied range. He could be high-pitched and silly, belting 80's power ballads, or sure and confident when he whispered rock songs under his breath to himself. But this. This was something different altogether.

It was like his voice and the hum of the bass were completely in sync. They complimented each other like a pair of lovers. Arin cracked his eyes open as Dan started the second stanza:

"Oh don't talk of love" the shadows purr  
Murmuring me away from you  
"Don't talk of worlds that never were  
The end is all that's ever true  
There's nothing you can ever say  
Nothing you can ever do"  
Still every night I burn  
Every night I scream your name  
Every night I burn  
Every night the dream's the same  
Every night I burn  
Waiting for my only friend  
Every night I burn  
Waiting for the world to end

Dan's eyes were closed as he strummed the strings, fingers choking that beautiful sound from the bass. Arin was awestruck. He always relished his chances to sing alongside his player 2. But this time was different. Arin felt like he was in a trance. Watching Dan's soft mouth form the words. He felt euphoric as the deep growling bass thrummed through his body. This was Dan alone. Just his voice and the music,

"Just paint your face" the shadows smile  
Slipping me away from you  
"Oh it doesn't matter how you hide  
Find you if we're wanting to  
So slide back down and close your eyes  
Sleep a while  
You must be tired"  
But every night I burn  
Every night I call your name  
Every night I burn  
Every night I fall again  
Every night I burn  
Scream the animal scream  
Every night I burn  
Dream the crow black dream

Every night I burn  
Scream the animal scream  
Every night I burn  
Dream the crow black dream

Arin opened his eyes as Dan let the last notes hang in the air. He was staring up at the exposed ceiling. Feeling the warm air in the room from the candles. Listening to Dan shift on the couch, probably unstrapping his bass and leaning it against the cushions. The singer's voice was low, like a whisper in a church,

"So, how'd I do?" Arin sat up onto his elbows and looked at Dan across the coffee table.

"Do you have an album coming out soon? Because I want to preorder it." Arin's smile was genuine and Dan's was sheepish and shy.

"Thanks."

"Hey." Arin's mouth was eager to say something, anything to keep him in this room, next to Dan, with that perfect mouth and those skilled fingers.

"Yeah?" Dan gazed at Arin with those deep brown eyes, mocha chips glimmered in them from the candle light.

"Why didn't you go out and do anything tonight?"

"Why didn't you?" The question hung in the air between them.

"Because I wanted to see you." Arin's eyes picked out a ring on the coffee table and focused on it, not able to look the singer in the face.

"True confessions? I wanted to see you too." Dan stretched and Arin caught a glimpse of that milky strip of skin above Dan's dark boxers. He longed to curl his fingers into the waistband of those boxers. To bury his nose in that downy strip of hair that was a bull's-eye to the prize between the singer's legs.

But that was all just wishful thinking. Dan would never feel the same way. There was really no point in trying. Arin huffed a sigh and Dan stood up, shuffling towards the kitchen.

"Can I get you anything?"

"A purpose in life?" Arin retorted.

"Unfortunately we're fresh out. Is water alright?" Dan smirked. Arin flopped onto the couch and covered his face with a lazy arm,

"I guess so."


	2. Chapter 2

Arin cracked his eyes open as Dan held out a sweating glass of water for him to take. He wrapped his hand around it and their fingers brushed for a moment. Arin swallowed the cool liquid greedily. It soothed the flush on his cheeks, but just barely. Dan sat on the other end of the couch, legs tucked beneath him securely. He seemed pensive and withdrawn.

Arin set the glass down on the coffee table. He swallowed. His mouth was cool from the water and he felt like his tongue was frozen to the roof of his mouth. But he had to say something. It was like a switch. One moment Dan was all smiles and now he seemed like the most fragile thing in the room.

"Why so glum, sugarplum?" Arin asked as soothingly as he could. Dan turned then, tears standing in those beautiful brown eyes. Arin wasn't prepared for that. His heart broke for this gentle soul.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Arin couldn't stop himself, he brushed a strand of hair out of Dan's face and smoothed a thumb across those high cheekbones. He couldn't bear to see Dan cry.

"I-I just..." Dan sniffed and a stifled noise shook his whole body as he failed to contain his emotions. Everything was coming to the surface all at once. All of his feelings were scrawled across his face like an open wound.

But how could he possibly tell Arin how he felt? It made his heart heavy just thinking about all of the negative outcomes. He couldn't will his brain into thinking that the gamer would ever accept his feelings.

"Come on, baby. Don't do that....You know I can't bear to see you cry. You're breaking my heart." Dan sniffed and smiled a little at the pet name. He rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand and sniffed again.

"Is there anything I can do to stop the waterworks?" Arin petted Dan's hair again, putting his forehead against the singer's. Dan's mouth blurted it out before his mind had time to catch up,

"Just kiss me." The moment the words were out in the open he regretted them, but Arin was already sliding his hands into Dan's hair and pulling him closer, their lips brushing together. Dan closed his eyes. The softness of Arin's lips was soothing his mind. The gamer was so gentle with him, tender and caring. Dan's heart swelled with possibilities.

Arin didn't want to push too far too soon. He could taste the salt on Dan's lips and wished he would never have to again. They pulled apart and Dan wiped at his eyes again.

"Any better?" Arin questioned, his hand resting on Dan's thigh. The singer was grateful for the connection. He nodded and Arin stood up to go refill the water. He came back and sat a little closer, pushing the cool glass into Dan's trembling fingers.

"Did you want to talk about it?" Dan swallowed gratefully and stared into the half-empty glass. What was there to talk about? The fact that he was in love with his best friend? The fact that he was brought to tears over it? Or maybe the fact that he had just asked Arin to kiss him out of nowhere? At least it made his tears stop for a while. But he knew that wouldn't last long if he was left alone with his feelings again.

"Arin- I..." Dan glanced up and Arin had the most sincere look on his face. This man who would make a poop joke at the drop of a hat and put anything even remotely resembling food into his mouth was dead serious for once in his life. Dan swallowed.

"I was glad that you texted tonight. I don't think I could have borne being alone tonight."

"Same. I was feeling a little lonely, if I'm honest." Arin rested his hand between them. He didn't expect Dan to take it, but the silent offer was there. They sat in silence, not looking at one another. Slowly but surely, Dan's hand crept across the cushion and rested against Arin's knuckles.

Arin glanced over and Dan was staring into his lap, grinning like an idiot. Arin knew that there was still a little tension between them but he wanted to do whatever it took to see that perfect smile forever.

"Hey, could you turn down the wattage a little? It's so bright in here." Arin smirked and he saw Dan's face light up. Those red cheeks were a rosier pink, from love rather than sorrow. Dan crawled towards Arin, pushing him down to the cushions and nestling against Arin's chest, those long legs sticking off the other end of the couch.

Arin stroked the singer's hair and took a chance, kissing the top of Dan's head, burying his nose into those soft curls. He threaded his hands through Dan's hair and the bouncy strands caught his fingers like twisting vines.

"I'm glad you're feeling better. I really can't bear to see you unhappy." Arin confessed. Dan hugged him tightly, nuzzling the gamer's collarbone and hearing the strong thump of Arin's heartbeat in his ear.

"You know I like you, right? Like, more than a friend?" Dan scrunched up and held his breath.

"I never would have guessed. Because friends do normal stuff like kiss and cuddle all of the time." Arin chuckled. Dan sat up,

"But they do!" He protested, "Would you have known if I hadn't told you?"

"I think I would have figured it out eventually..." Arin tilted Dan's chin up and kissed the singer. He felt Dan's body shudder at the simple contact. A warm pressure pressed against his thigh. Arin swallowed and took a ballsy chance,

"I think this is telling me a lot right now too..." He slid a hand between them and stroked the hardness between Dan's legs. The singer flinched and groaned. It was a shy, small sound, but Dan still leaned into the touch.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan's hips were pushing against Arin's squeezing fingers. The gamer's hand was warm against his straining erection. There really wasn't a clearer message that Dan could send than getting a stiffy while cuddling with his crush.

Arin's fingers were sliding across Dan's sensitive cock, heavy in his palm. The singer's hands were fisting in Arin's shirt, twisting and yanking, fixing to tear the fabric in two.

"Hey, try not to damage the merchandise, baby." Arin cooed. Dan released his death grip on Arin's t-shirt and instead clenched the gamer's biceps, digging his fingers against the shifting muscles of Arin's strong arms. Dan buried his head in the crook of Arin's shoulder, heavy panting breaths pluming from his lips.

"Arin- Nnngh! Ahh~!" Dan's hips bucked uncontrollably. His body had a mind of its own. He couldn't stop the desperate whimper that leapt from his throat.

"You like my fingers that much?" Arin's voice was heavy with lust and Dan nodded weakly. Arin's fingers were making him feel things that he could never get from his own hand. It was making his knees turn to jelly. Dan bit his lip and groaned, shuddering in the gamer's arms.

"Feels so good..." Dan's voice was feathery and sinful. He was grinding his hips down against Arin's as best he could, feeling the gamer's own stiff erection pressing into his thigh. Arin finally undid Dan's jeans and pushed those pants and boxers over the singer's slim hips. Dan sat up and fumbled with Arin's pants, freeing the gamer's dripping sex. Dan's hands stilled on the flaps of Arin's jeans.

Arin's cock was droolingly gorgeous. It was strong and thick, pulsing against the gamer's stomach. Precome oozed from the tip and Dan caught himself salivating. His thin fingers reached out to stroke down the shaft, soft and warm under his fingertips. Arin sighed and closed his eyes. Even this light touch was heavenly. There was a warm press of skin on skin and a sultry groan met Arin's ears.

His eyes snapped open. Dan's dark chocolate orbs had slipped closed. His head was tilted back. The long line of his throat was exposed as the singer moaned. His eager fingers were curling around them both, hips pushing forward greedily. Arin would have happily died in that moment. This was pure bliss. Dan's hand stroked them and he smirked as Arin's hips shot up on their own, a shivering tingle rocketing up the gamer's spine.

"You like my fingers that much?" Dan echoed Arin's earlier words and the gamer could only moan under that teasing touch. Dan squeezed his fingers and gnawed his lip, pushing his cock against Arin's, their mingling excitement making everything slippery.

"Oh, baby, I love all of you." Arin's words zinged a blush across Dan's cheeks. Arin emphasized his words by squeezing Dan's ass in his large hands, pushing up with a burst of energy and turning the tables, looming over the singer like a demon. Dan kicked off his shoes and wiggled out of his pants. Arin pulled them all of the way off and shoved Dan's boxers down to his ankles. The gamer stripped off his shirt and toed off his shoes, stepping out of his jeans, letting them pool on the rug.

Arin settled between Dan's splayed legs and cradled those smooth thighs in his damp palms. His hot breath fluttered against Dan's rigid sex, making it jerk against his stomach. A damp trail of prejack was pooling in the deep valleys of the singer's hips and Arin lapped it up.

"Nnnghhh! Ohh!" Dan's hands flew to the pillows, squeezing the stuffing in clenching fingers. Arin's wet mouth was sliding up the underside, making the singer arch under that greedy tongue. Arin was taking his time, sliding his lips along the shaft, tongue flicking out against the tip, sliding in damp circles above Dan's quivering balls.

Dan couldn't hold back his voice. Everything made his head spin. He gnawed his lip and whimpered, furrowing his brow as Arin squeezed those delicate sacks of nerves. It all felt so _good_. The singer was a shuddering mess as Arin dragged his tongue from root to tip. It made Dan's toes curl in pleasure. Back arching, hips shooting up; a desperate moan slipped from between his swollen lips.

"Oh- Arin! Please-" Dan couldn't form a complete sentence. He didn't even know what he really wanted, except for this knee-weakening pleasure to never stop. It coiled like a live wire in his stomach, shooting to the head of his dick like an electric shock. His hips bucked forward as Arin stroked a teasing finger behind his balls and sucked the head into his mouth, tongue swirling around, lapping at the prejack beading from the tip.

"Fuck-! Arin!" Dan's hands flew to the back of the gamer's head, tugging on that smooth hair, fingers scraping through roughly in his pleasure. Arin felt his mouth pushed further and swallowed, relaxing his throat. Dan shivered and groaned. The dirty sound hit Arin like a punch and his cock twitched in response; neglected and dripping between his legs. He released Dan's cock in one smooth motion and crawled up the singer's body, pressing their shafts together.

Dan purred and pulled Arin down for a kiss, grinding his hips against the gamer's with a groan. Arin nibbled on Dan's lower lip and felt the singer shudder beneath him. The wetness from Arin's mouth made everything wet and slick. Dan's cheeks were flushed as Arin's teeth scraped along his jaw, nosing down to the singer's throat.

"Mmmm..." Dan gnawed his lip, as Arin sucked a red hickey along those sharp collarbones. The singer's hands were squeezing generous amounts of Arin's ass, pressing their bodies together. The hot friction was making Dan lightheaded and horny. Arin's tongue wasn't helping either, licking a damp trail along the singer's shoulder.

"You enjoying yourself?" Arin's husky voice was muffled in Dan's throat as his fingers threaded through Dan's hair. The gamer's hips bucked against Dan's slim ones, their shafts leaking prejack against the singer's flat stomach.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oooh, yeah..." Dan's voice was lusty and raw. Arin's weight on his hips was a teasing pressure. Their shafts slick with excitement. Arin slithered up, feeling Dan's damp cock jolt against his ass.

"What are you up to?" Dan ran his hands through Arin's hair and kissed him.

"You can't guess?" Arin wiggled his hips and clenched his ass, feeling Dan's cock slide between his cheeks.

"I'm sure you'll tell me." Dan smirked. Arin's voice was low and heavy with lust,

"I want to ride you, baby." The singer gulped. Things had already gone farther than he could have imagined. But Arin's smooth ass grinding on him made Dan's cock cut a deal with his brain.

"I- Uh, I've got some lotion on the..." Dan's brain clearly wasn't holding up its end of the deal.

"I'll find it." Arin stood up from the couch, leaving Dan alone with his painfully hard cock and a quickly blanking mind. The gamer returned with a bottle and a smirk.

"Relax, dude. It's not like you're the one who's gonna get plowed." Arin commented, squeezing some lotion onto his fingers and slicking up Dan's rigid sex. Dan shuddered at the gamer's firm touch.

"Don't you think this is a little sudden? I mean, we've jumped from love confessions to boning on the same day, practically the same hour." Dan's mind was clearly trying to get out of this, while his cock was jolting into the circle of the gamer's slick palm.

Dan's dick-brain was ready and eager to get into what he imagined would be a slick tight hole, squeezing him like a dream. Why was Dan's brain fighting this so hard? Arin's fingers lingered around the head, making Dan arch into that touch.

"I'll take it as slow as you need, if that's what you want." Arin chuckled, smearing more lotion against his entrance. He straddled the singer's hips and let Dan's hard piece slide between his cheeks again. The gamer slid up and down, the slippery press of Dan's erection making his own twitch against his stomach, eager for attention.

"Shouldn't we, you know, prep you or something? I don't want it to hurt." The uncertainty that Dan felt was smeared all over his face. Arin couldn't keep the sexy edge from his voice,

"All you need to do is hang on, sugar." Arin placed Dan's warm hands on his hips and guided the singer's cock against his entrance.

"Deep breath, okay?" It was like Dan was being prepped for getting his nipples pierced rather than having Arin push his cock into that twitching hole. Dan did as he was told and took an uneasy breath. It left him in one swift rush as he felt the head of his dick shoved past tight rings of muscle,

"Arin- Oh fuck!!" Dan gritted his teeth and tossed his head back, gulping down rough panting breaths. It was so tight, so slick. Arin's body was molten hot inside and it was driving Dan out of his mind. His fingers scraped across Arin's soft hips and down those tanned thighs, his nails leaving red scratches of pleasure.

The gamer tightened his muscles and slid down a little further. A soft whimper burbled from Arin's throat. His cock was jolting greedily and that needy piece of flesh between his strong thighs didn't evade the singer's notice. Arin slowly lowered himself until he was sitting in Dan's lap completely. Small shudders coursed through his body as he tried desperately to slow his breathing.

Dan wasn't as thick as he was, but the length more than made up for the girth. The way that Dan's cock curved in just the right way made Arin's toes curl as he shifted his hips, grinding his ass against Dan's balls. The singer was sinfully deep.

Dan eyed Arin's rigid sex, prejack sliding down the smooth shaft. His fingers were itching to wrap around it. To feel the weight of it in his fingers. He imagined the strong pulse of Arin's heartbeat through that velvet skin. It was making Dan salivate.

"Ohhh...Nnngh! Ahh!! Dan-!" Arin's voice came out in a breathy gasp. Dan's fingers were pumping in long tight strokes. He was still eyeing the purpling head, smearing the shimmering prejack with his thumb. Arin's whole body jolted and he whimpered.

"That good, huh?" Dan questioned, dragging his thumb over the slick head again. Arin's hips jerked forward. His fingers were squeezing the singer's shoulders, his arms shaking as Dan stroked him again.

"Dan- Please-!" Arin's voice was pleading and needy. There was an unspoken promise in those squeezing fingers and Arin was teetering on the edge. He lifted his hips again and pushed himself down. Dan stroked down to the base as Arin's ass crashed into his hips, thrusting greedily onto the singer's rigid sex.

Dan lifted his knees and forced Arin's body forward. Their mouths slid together and Dan gnawed on Arin's lower lip, swallowing the heady groan that slipped past the gamer's teeth. Dan's hand was still stroking him; the singer's hips pushing up, driving into Arin's body with surprising strength. Arin thrust himself back, forcing Dan's cock deeper. He was melting between those grasping, eager fingers.

"Oh, fuck!" Arin cried, his mouth slack in pleasure as Dan kept up the pace. The gamer buried his hands in that tousled mane of curls, yanking greedily as he felt Dan jerk inside of him.

"Give it to me, baby!" Arin's brain was a snarl of mismatched wires, crossing ad re-crossing into a tangled web of lust. Dan was driving into him ruthlessly and his fingers were slipping against the slick shaft of Arin's cock, swiping his thumb across the head again.

"Nnngh, not gonna last...!" Arin's voice was a husky drawl. All of the pent up desire was bubbling to the surface, and with Dan squeezing him like that, in those thin sure fingers, he was going to blow his load.

"Yeah, come for me...!" Dan's tone was commanding and greedy. He wanted to watch as Arin came completely undone. The singer bit his lip with a sharp grunt and exploded inside of Arin's tight hole, those muscles squeezing his cock like a vice.

The gamer moaned and shuddered, feeling Dan come like a shot. He was spilling over those clenching fingers and groaning, face buried in the crook of Dan's neck, his hands tugging on that mess of dark chocolate tresses.

Arin was panting raggedly, his breath coming in heaving gasps. His heart was pounding through his chest like a jackhammer as he felt Dan slide out slowly. The gamer collapsed on top of Dan and the singer stroked his hair.

"You're one wild ride, darling." Dan smiled, nuzzling into Arin's sweaty locks. The gamer purred and released his death grip on Dan's scalp, running his fingers through those tangled curls.

"Mmm...." Arin's brain still wasn't up for making sentences. He snuggled against Dan's chest, feeling the singer's sticky release seeping down his thighs. He got up as steadily as he could and went to find a towel.

"You probably wouldn't be too bad yourself." Arin commented, wiping down his thighs. Dan blushed. He had always dreamed about it and even brought himself off to the thought a few times, but actually going through with it? That was a whole other matter altogether.

"As long as you're slow and gentle. It would be my first time." Dan felt the tips of his ears burning. Arin nearly gaped and then snapped back to reality. He sat down and cupped the singer's cheek in his warm palm. Dan had retreated back into himself again. Arin tilted that stubbled chin up so Dan could look him in the eyes,

"I'm gonna wreck that pretty little hole, princess." Arin's gaze was predatory and sinister as he kissed Dan hard on the lips. The singer could taste the mix of sincere concern and burning lust. He was sure Arin wouldn't do anything to cause him any discomfort, but the twist of wanton desire in his gut at being turned into a incoherent mess by those strong fingers made Dan's mouth water.


	5. Chapter 5

Arin had wiped himself down, waiting for Dan to get out of the shower. He would have joined, but unfortunately the stall was only big enough for one. The singer opened the bathroom door, a swirl of steam making him even more angelic than before. His hair was clipped up and the red hickey that Arin had left earlier was prominent against that long alabaster throat.

"You can go next if you need." Dan commented. In response, Arin grabbed that damn towel and pulled Dan up onto the bed with him. The sheets were rumpled already and Dan longed to change them, especially after he had showered. But he figured that wouldn't be the only shower he would be needing today. Especially after Arin was done with him.

The thought brought a blush to the singer's cheeks. The towel fluttered to the floor and the gamer's hands were roaming over Dan's damp skin. He pulled the clip out of Dan's wild hair and flung it, hearing it clatter somewhere on the floor.

"Mmm....Arin..." Dan's hands were running through the gamer's hair as Arin kissed a damp trail down Dan's chest. His fingers scraping against the singer's sides, smoothing over that slim waist and the sharp peaks of Dan's hip bones. Arin tangled their fingers and dragged his tongue along Dan's soft cock.

"Nnngh..." Dan's panting breath was loud in the quiet room and the singer's shaft was hardening under Arin's damp mouth. He cupped Dan's balls in his warm hand and squeezed gently, feeling the singer's member jerk against his lips. Arin pushed his fingers against the soft mound of nerves behind Dan's balls. A heady groan split the silence.

"Have you ever done anything back here, princess?" Arin's sultry voice sent a jolt up Dan's back.

"Only a little. I could never get the right angle, you know?"

"Oh, I get you. Can I help you out with that?" Dan nodded and Arin squeezed some lotion onto his fingers and slid them against Dan's backside as he suckled against the pink flared head of the singer's cock. Dan's fingers clenched in the sheets and he instinctively spread his legs a little wider in subconscious invitation.

Arin adjusted the angle of Dan's dick in his mouth and slid down slowly as he gingerly pressed a slick finger into Dan's ass. The singer's muscles clenched around him and Dan shuddered.

"Ahhhh!" The noise was pure, unadulterated pleasure as Arin pushed his finger in just a little further and twisted gently, sucking on the singer's shaft, slick with his saliva. He was still squeezing Dan's balls, rolling them in his palm. A muffled grunt came from the man below him as Dan bit his lip and whimpered.

"Oh, Arin..." Dan's head was tossed back, shivering as the gamer dragged his tongue along Dan's cock. Those curling digits making his thighs shake. Arin pulled his hand away gently and squeezed more lotion onto his fingers.

A sultry needy purr met his ears when he slid in two fingers. Danny was whimpering and pushing his hips up against Arin's hungry mouth, sucking the singer down his throat, that tongue drawing long keening sounds from Dan's parched lips.

"Nnngh, Arin-please..." Dan couldn't stop the beautiful sounds that escaped his throat. The gamer was twisting and curling his slick fingers in Dan's tight hole and it was driving the singer out of his mind. Dan's hands flew to the back of Arin's head, threading his long fingers into those smooth locks. Dan bit his lip and groaned, mouth slack in pleasure.

"Oh! Arin- please...so good!...I think I'm gonna-Ohh!" Dan's fingers clutched the back of the gamer's head as he pushed the singer's cock deeper, nose pressed into those downy curls. His fingers pushed to the third knuckle as slippery goo dripped between Dan's milky thighs. The singer arched beneath the lusty onslaught and moaned. That high-pitched whine made Arin's cock jolt with excitement.

"Oh! Fuck-!!" Dan was shuddering, spilling his load down Arin's throat. The gamer scissored his fingers. Dan's muscles clamped around them, riding out his orgasm. Hips thrusting weakly until he was completely spent. Arin slipped his fingers free and glanced up. Dan was flushed and boneless, panting heavily as if there wasn't enough air in the world.

"How was that, princess?" Dan opened his eyes and Arin's heart thudded in his chest. Those sultry bedroom eyes were sharp and heavy. Looking any longer and the gamer was going to get cut.

"How did you...?" Dan's voice was a breathy whisper.

"Practice, babydoll. And, if you haven't done a lot down there, it can be a bit much." Arin cooed, rubbing Dan's thighs. The singer huffed and sighed, finally coming down from his sexual high. But Arin had more than just a hot blowie on the agenda.

The gamer went and washed up, coming out of the bathroom to see Dan dozing. looking like an absolute angel. That soft hair was fanned around him on the pillow like a tangled halo, that shower-fresh skin glowing. Arin crawled up on the bed and kissed the singer's inner thighs. Those mocha-colored eyes cracked open.

"I take it you liked my fingers in your ass?" Arin smirked and leaned down for a kiss, Dan's hips pushed up to meet his as the singer lashed his tongue around Arin's.

"I did. But I think I want to try this next." Dan's sure fingers coiled themselves around Arin's half-hard shaft like a viper. The gamer jerked in that tight grip, cock solid and molten hot against Dan's squeezing fingers.

"Are you sure?" Arin was all for it, but he didn't want to get too rough too soon and risk ruining Dan's first time.

"I think with your earlier preparation that I can handle it." Dan's lips brushed across Arin's, damp and tempting. The gamer swallowed and grabbed the lotion in his palm, starting to sweat. Dan spread his knees and Arin slicked himself up, the slippery squeeze of his hand making his mind think of what he was going to be getting himself into and his rigid flesh jerked in the circle of his fingers.

"Do you need me to do anything?" Dan's voice sounded small and far away as Arin lined himself up, feeling that tight pucker quiver against the head of his cock.

"Just try and relax for me, baby. I'll go super slow, I promise." Arin ran his hand along Dan's cheek and the singer leaned into the touch like he had been starved for attention his whole life. Arin pushed forward agonizingly slowly, his fingers squeezing behind Dan's knees for support.

"Ooooh...." Dan screwed his eyes shut and leaned his head against the pillows, back arching as he felt Arin slide inside. It was a tight full stretch, thicker than the gamer's fingers. And warmer, _fuck_! Arin's hard cock jerked and Dan felt it press into the tight muscles of his backside.

"You doing alright?" Arin's look of concern bled into his voice and he stopped moving, wanting to make sure that Dan was still okay with all of this. The singer groaned and tightened his muscles, making Arin buck his hips forward, loving the slick tight heat.

"Mmmm....yeah..." Dan gripped the pillow in white knuckles and pushed his hips up slowly, feeling Arin slide further inside, the squelching press of their bodies making him light headed. He was panting as Arin pressed his knees to his chest, body opening up to the gamer's thick sex.

Arin was salivating watching Dan, panting and flushed under him, gripping that pillow like a lifeline. The gamer pushed in a little further, feeling the little shivers and jerks that the singer made as he slid in slowly, all of the way to the hilt. Dan's breath was ragged and heavy, watching Arin watching him.

"Nnnngh...Haah!" Dan's body was a fraying mess of sensations, feeling every solid inch of the gamer's hard cock pushed so far inside. Dan shifted, trying to get more comfortable and a sultry groan flew from his plump teeth-gnawed lips. He covered his mouth with his hands and blushed. Arin smirked, his predatory side oozing to the surface.

"This place isn't exactly paper thin," The gamer remarked, glancing at the brick wall over Dan's head,

"Let me hear those sexy moans of yours, baby." Arin pulled out and shoved back in, measured and deep. Dan gripped the sheets at his hips and groaned, a sexy noise that made Arin's stomach clench in lust.

"Oooohhhhhh!" Dan tossed his head back, mouth slack as Arin drove into him, such a slow deep fuck making his mind go haywire. The feel of Arin's sizeable shaft gave him the most blissful fullness.

It made Dan feel complete; like he finally had his life together for once. The slick pull of the gamer shifting his hips made Dan whimper and words flew into the open before he could stop them,

"Arin, please-" Dan's pleading voice made Arin snap back to reality, having lost himself in the tight distracting warmth of the singer's lithe body. He glanced down to see those heavy-lidded eyes staring him down purposefully,

"More...." Oh, _sweet Christ_! Dan looked like a wet-dream, disheveled and needy. The singer's muscles were squeezing him harder in that delicious heat. Arin's hips bucked forward and the force made the singer moan. It was a greedy sound and the gamer bit his lip, fingers digging into the soft, strong muscles of Dan's thighs.

"Ahhh! Arin-!" Dan's hands were burying themselves in his hair, pulling on the messy curls, trying to do anything that would keep him from shaking apart under the gamer's crushing lust. Arin leaned forward, changing the angle of his thrusts and watched as Dan shivered, that pink blush spreading down his throat like the most beautiful sickness.

"Do you want me to touch you, babydoll?" One of Arin's hands hovered over the singer's weeping cock which was leaking prejack liberally into the deep crevices of those pale hips. Dan could only whimper and nod as Arin wrapped his fingers around Dan's cock. It leapt into the squeezing vice of the gamer's fingers.

"Nnngh! Ahh! Fuck!!" Dan was coming apart at the seams. He shifted his knees further towards his chest as Arin's other hand buried itself in Dan's wild mane, tugging roughly, drawing curses and groans from the prone singer.

"Oh- Arin! Please! _God_ , you're so deep! Fuck! I-I can't-!!" Dan's fingers were clenching the pillow beneath him, knuckles white as the gamer drove in hard.

" I want you to get all dirty for me, princess...Let me see you come, Danny......" Arin's squeezing fingers were pulling desperate groans and keening sobs of pleasure from the singer as Dan's orgasm threatened to overtake him. He couldn't stop his hips from bucking against Arin's tight grip, moans shooting from his lips like the cry of a fallen angel.

"Fuck!! Arin-! Please- So good! More! _Fuck me_! Ooohhh! God, _fuck_!" Dan's whole body tensed and he felt himself spilling over the gamer's knuckles, sticky and white hot. His body was spasming, muscles gripping Arin's thick cock like a vice. The singer's nearly frantic cries of lust sent Arin careening over the edge, shooting his load deep into the singer's body. Dan shuddered as he felt the gamer's release flood his body, hot and thick.

"Mmmmm, fuck, babydoll, you're amazing!" Arin leaned up to plant a soft kiss against Dan's forehead. He pulled out slowly and went to retrieve a washcloth from the bathroom. He was going to start cleaning Dan off from their hot sesh when he noticed the singer's gentle breathing. Arin wiped himself off and snuggled up next to Dan.

Let him sleep, he thought, he certainly deserves it.


End file.
